Finding What is True
by ICantImagineADayWithoutYou
Summary: Ally finds out who her real friends are. Trally friendship. Songfic.


A/N- Okay so this is a one-shot based on a song I really like. It was featured in a chapter in my latest A&A story, Everything Has Changed.

I don't own anything. Except Andrew.

_Italics: lyrics_

* * *

_A friends' not a cheap little phony creep or a jerk trying to make a deal._

Ally looked at Brooke, who was trying to get Ally to get her a date with Trent. Ally shook her head. She wasn't going to make a deal with Brooke.

"Come on, Ally, I can make you popular if you can get me this date!" Brooke reasoned.

"No," Ally said. "I can't and won't get you a date with Trent."

"Why not?" Brooke asked.

"He's not my friend. He's popular and I'm not," Ally explained.

...

_A friend is the person who most of all cares about what you feel._

Trish went over to Ally's house that same day, specifically to see how she was feeling.

"Hey, Ally, how's it going?" she asked, entering her best friends' room. Ally was laying on her bed.

"Okay I guess," she said.

"Ally, I know you. I know you're not okay. Brooke's a bitch," Trish explained.

"I know," Ally sighed. She and Trish then proceeded to talk about what was going on in their lives.

...

_And nothing is harder than learning a friend isn't real._

Ally was walking through the hallways at school when she overheard her 'friend' Dez talking to Trent.

"I can't believe you're friends with that dork Ally," Trent said.

"Friends? Please. She's just a total genius," Dez laughed. "She helps me with my homework all the time."

"I need to get in on this action," Trent said. He and Dez walked off, laughing at Ally's expense. She rounded the corner, hurt at Dez's betrayal.

...

_A friend sends notes back and forth all day and doesn't care that you can't spell._

'Hey Trish' Ally sent.

'What's up?' Trish sent.

'I know this allready,' Ally sent. When Trish got it, she noticed Ally misspelled 'already' but she didn't say anything. She just smiled.

'Haha :)'

...

_A friend knows you've got a crush on your teacher, but a friend would never tell._

Ally stared at Mr. Thorn, the 23 year old English teacher. Trish noticed and smiled.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" she whispered?

"What? No! What if he doesn't like me?" Ally asked nervously. "You didn't tell him anything about me liking him, did you?"

"No, of course not! I'd never do that," Trish reassured her best friend.

...

_A friends' outside waiting the minute you both hear the bell._

When the final bell rang, Ally ran to her locker as fast as she could and right outside. When she was there, Trish was waiting for her. Ally smiled and walked up to her best friend.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"Pretty good," Trish replied. "I have to start another job tonight though." Ally chuckled and they walked home together.

...

_And if your heart is always breaking cause the world is just not fair, when you're at your worst your friends' the first one there; giving you something to lean on, and that's what it means to be a friend._

Trish went over to Ally's house, as usual, and noticed Ally wasn't downstairs like she usually was at 5:00. She went up to her room, curious about her friends' state.

"Ally, are you okay?" she asked.

"Not really," Ally mumbled. She sat up and Trish noticed her mascara staining her cheeks, like she had been crying for a while. She didn't say anything, she just sat with Ally and comforted her.

Like a friend should.

...

_A friend won't smoke when she's in your room or laugh at the poems you write; a friend won't go and start kissing your brother the minute that you're out of sight._

When Kira went to Ally's house, Ally was excited. She thought Kira hated her. She was wrong.

Kira was using her.

She said her dad wouldn't let her smoke at home, so she did it at Ally's. Ally warned her that her mom didn't like it either, but Kira didn't care.

Later, when Ally's brother, Andrew, came into the room, Kira was all smiles. Ally couldn't figure out why, so she went to get a drink. When she came back, she saw Kira kissing Andrew.

She felt betrayed.

...

_A friend is the person you call sixteen times every night._

Ally called Trish up on the phone for the fifteenth time that night.

"I just can't believe she did that!" she said. Trish completely and irrevocably agreed. After they hung up, Ally forgot something else she wanted to tell Trish. Again. But, like a good friend should, Trish accepted it and laughed along with Ally.

...

_And if your heart is always breaking and you want to run and hide, when your hope is gone your friend is on your side._

Ally felt like there was no point in continuing to help people. She had lost hope. No one felt for her.

No one but her best friend. She was on her side.

...

_If someone moves in round the corner and you want to show him you care, so you give him all your last month of vacation and all of the time you can spare._

A new teenager had moved to the area: Austin Moon. He loved right by Ally, and she thought there was finally another person who would feel the same way she did. She spent time with him, trying to make him feel welcome. She gave him all her time.

...

_And then on the first day of classes he acts like you're not even there!_

When everyone started another year of school, and Austin had his first day, he completely ignored Ally. He didn't even recognize that she existed. He just wanted the cool crowd to like him.

...

_Then he doesn't know, he doesn't know, he'll never know what it means to be a friend!_

Ally closed her songbook. Time to see her only real friend.

* * *

A/N- Don't hate me for making Austin kinda mean:/ I hope you liked it all the same! :)


End file.
